Darnell Barclay
|gender=Male |height= 6'2" |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Chocolate |actor= |hidec= |family= Qasim Abdikarim Shermarke Rebbecca Barclay Charles Barclay |affiliation=The Uptown Crew |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Darnell "D" Barclay (born July 1, 1989) is a suspected Broker based drug dealer. Barclay is suspected to be connected to a known crime syndicate which have been documented to be operating out of the Firefly projects area. =Early Life= The following is currently still under construction Growing Up Ghetto Barclay was born in Bohan, Liberty City but was raised by his mother in the Firefly Projects in Broker, Liberty City. His father is a native to the "African Horn", also known as Somalia. Having conned Barclay's birth mother into a false marriage for the sole purpose of obtaining a green card from the United States Government, Qasim was deported back to his birth place by the United States Immigration and Customs Enforcement(ICE) Agency for breaking the Immigration and Nationality Act(INA). Barclay's mother, Rebbecca, shortly gave birth to Darnell's brother, Charles, shorty after Qasim was deported back to Somalia. Rebbecca, a typical single mother was forced to send Charles to her mother's as she couldn't handle taking care of both children and working a job. Besides the troubles of home, Darnell was a A plus student whom kept with his studies and obtained great remarks by his peers and teachers. Alderney Shore Spending the majority of his youth riding back and forth to his Grandmother's house in Alderney, Darnell became accustomed to the streets of Liberty City, slowly spending more of his time wandering around the Firefly projects. He claims that the incident that sparked his motivation into the life of crime was witnessing his brother get jumped by a group of Caucasian youths for apparently bumping into one member of the group. Quickly becoming desensitized by violence which was escalating in both Alderney and the Firefly projects, Darnell started to mingle with the local group of teenagers, slowly dropping out of school for a criminal life style. Barclay quickly became a popular icon in the projects and with the group of teenagers which he hung around with frequently, known for his caring heart but ruthless attitude towards rivals and the police. Broker Justice Towards the later part of his teenage years Darnell started to make a name for himself on the streets of Broker by doing breaking and entry to grand theft autos, Darnell became known to a few of the drug gangs. Having affiliated himself to a group of youths whom were selling various narcotics on the corner, Darnell was known as one of the gang's many Runners, one whom runs with said drugs upon apprehension of the various other gang members by the police. Having became close friends with the youths of his gang, he was determined to extract his revenge on a rival gang whom shot dead one of his closest friends, Michael "Spook" LeDrew. Gearing himself up with a pistol, he and a group of three others drove to the rival's known drug corner, where they blindly fired towards the group. Seeing as he hit one of the rivals, Darnell got out of the car and finished off the dying combatant. A few days after the fatal shooting, a group of armed police detectives busted down Darnell's mother's door, arrested him with first degree murder. After word got back to the gang which Darnell has affiliated himself with, the upper management of the gang decided to take out the case's two main witnesses, the police having no further evidence were forced to drop the murder charges and release Darnell back to his corner. =Firefly Projects= Crime 720 Category:Player Characters